V3.5
* Full Relaunch |Related = Patch 3.5 Notes |Prev = V3.04 |Next = V3.5 (Balance update) }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch, but were not made available until Friday, March 29: * * League of Legends V3.5 Champions ; - Added March 29 * (Innate) ** When any of Zac's abilities hit an enemy, a piece of him falls to the ground. Zac can pick up fallen pieces to recover health. When Zac dies he splits into four blobs. These fragments will attempt to reform over a short duration. If any survive, Zac revives with a percentage of his maximum health based on the number of remaining blobs. * (Q) ** Zac throws a two-handed punch that deals damage and slows targets in a line. * (W) ** Zac's body explodes outward, dealing flat damage to surrounding enemies. Enemies struck also take damage based on their maximum health. * (E) ** Zac is immobilized as he charges up a dash toward the target location. The range of Elastic Slingshot increases up to a cap as Zac charges the ability. Zac then fires himself towards the target location, damaging and stunning all nearby enemies upon landing. * (Ultimate) ** Zac bounces into the air, immediately knocking up, slowing and damaging nearby enemies. Once airborne, he bounces three times, dealing damage with each impact. ; - * (Innate) ** Reduces Mantra's cooldown every time Karma damages an enemy with one of her abilities (Half-effect for Karma’s basic-attacks). * (Q) ** Fires a blast of energy that explodes upon enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in the area. ** Bonus – Soulflare: Deals additional magic damage and leaves a circle of flame at the impact area (or upon reaching maximum range), heavily slowing all enemies inside the circle. After a brief delay the circle erupts, dealing heavy magic damage to all enemies in the area. * (W) ** Links Karma to target enemy champion, revealing them and dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. If the link is not broken, the enemy is rooted. ** Bonus – Renewal: Focused Resolve deals bonus magic damage over time and heals Karma for a percent of her missing health while linked to her target. * (E) ** Target ally gains a shield, granting movement speed for a brief duration and absorbing damage. ** Bonus – Defiance: The shield overflows with energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies around the shielded unit. Allied champions near the shielded unit gain half of that amount as a shield and are hasted. * (Ultimate) ** Karma empowers her next ability within 8 seconds for an additional effect. ; * ** Akali is now immediately stealthed/revealed upon entering/leaving the Shroud zone. ** Akali is now immediately stealthed when casting Twilight Shroud directly on herself. ** Akali is now revealed from stealth upon casting a spell or beginning an attack rather than upon dealing damage. ** Delay on re-stealthing increased by seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Crystallize could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . ; * ** Now displays the critical strike chance bonus on the buff bar. ; * ** Now leads Draven more accurately when he is benefiting from movement speed increases. ** Axe drop location will no longer be placed partially inside walls/terrain. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Double Strike swing time now scales with Master Yi's attack speed instead of being fixed at seconds. ** Fixed a bug where the second strike of Double Strike could critically hit turrets. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Riven could cast Wind Slash a second time after using . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the visual effect would disappear before the actual end of the projectile. * ** No longer deals initial impact damage but the area burn damage now starts immediately instead of after a second delay. ** Burn damage per second increased to (+ Ability Power) from (+ Ability Power) (total damage dealt across the full duration is unchanged). ; * ** Fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . ; * Stats ** Mana cost of all stances decreased to from . * ** Now grants 5 movement speed per stack instead of 4% bonus armor and magic resistance. * ** No longer returns mana when dealing damage. ** Shield increased to from . ** Udyr can now critically strike in Turtle Stance. * ** Udyr now ignores unit collision while the movement speed bonus is active. ** Udyr now performs a slight dash toward his target on stunning attacks while the movement speed is active. ** Bear stance attacks can no longer be self-interrupted mid-attack. ** Movement speed increased to % from %. ** Movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . * ** First attack after activating Phoenix Stance now immediately procs the fire cone in addition to every 3rd attack. ** No longer grants bonus ability power and attack damage when activated. ** Ability power ratio on the fire cone increased to from . ** Updated the fire cone's spell effect to be more visible. ; * ** Now displays range indicator on mouseover. * ** Now displays range indicator on minimap on mouseover. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Living Shadow would sometimes cast in a random direction. Items ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ; * Unique Passive damage reduced to over 3 seconds from . ; * Fixed a bug where the Lifeline shield was lasting for 3 seconds instead of 5. Champion Select AFK Detection * When any player in a match-made game fails to select a champion before their timer expires, the game is terminated. * A player who fails to select a champion is given a queue dodge penalty. The dodge penalty functions exactly the same as if the player closed their PVP.net client. * Solo players who succeed in selecting a champion are returned to the front of the matchmaking queue. * Arranged teams whose members all succeed in selecting a champion are returned to the front of the matchmaking queue. * Arranged teams with one or more members who fail to select a champion are returned to the arranged team lobby. * Draft mode is handled on a pick-by-pick basis. If a player fails to pick a champion during their turn, the game is terminated immediately. Players later in the draft order, who did not have an opportunity to pick a champion, are given the benefit of the doubt and not assigned a dodge penalty. * This feature currently only applies to match made games. Custom games still assign a random champion if one is not selected. General Turrets * Turrets now deal 105% damage to champions for the first attack, increased from 94.5% * Turrets now deal 25% additional damage for consecutive attacks on the same champion (max 225%), increased from 20% (max 210%) * Siege minions ** Siege minions now take 70% damage from turrets, increased from 50% damage. ** Siege minions now deal 150% damage to turrets, reduced from 200% damage. * Super minions now take 70% damage from turrets, increased from 50% damage. Miscellaneous :We are fixing a bug with Teleport where its visual effect would disappear if cast on an expiring temporary unit. Teleport should always be visible to opponents who have vision of the area, much like how casting it on a non-revealed ward still displays a visual effect. * Fixed a bug where Teleport's "incoming" visual effect on the target unit would disappear if cast on an expiring temporary unit, such as or lantern. * Fixed a bug where new players could not be invited to Matchmaking lobbies after teammates miss a ready check. * Smart casting with charge-up abilities should be more responsive now. * With every patch, we strive to improve the look of the game in varying degrees. We recommend that you have the latest available video card drivers installed. Undocumented Changes * Minor changes to , , and squares. de:V3.5 fr:V3.05 pl:V3.5 Category:Patch notes